Other Characters
Tadashi Yamato Game's Description Math teacher at Kisaragi School. Really flashy clothes. His eyes are scary. Like a snake or something. His necktie looks like scales. He’s a gun maniac, and apparently owns several hundred guns. Spends his entire summer break at the firing range. Sometimes freaks out at little kids for making faces or running around in the street. Hates everyone. Someone should take him down. He’s finally gone and done it. No one can believe he actually took over the school. Even without Silent, he’s a horrible teacher. Kenzo N. Game's Description Leader of the Picus main forces. Very serious. He’s apparently very strict with the new Picus members. Scary. There’s a rumor that he’s in love with Aya Nagashima. But only a rumor. He is apparently trying to help her out. This is also a rumor, but apparently he plans on asking Aya Nagashima to join him on vacation on a tropical island. That will never happen though. He apparently picks on Picus members who show disrespect to Aya Nagashima when no one’s looking. Katsuhisa Hamana Game's Description Looks like a criminal. Looks dumb. Feels like you’ll get dumb just talking to him. Freaks out at just about anybody. Often seen walking around the streets of Kisaragi, just eating food. Apparently loves Triple Step, although he appears to have bad taste. His necktie looks weird. He bought it because a pretty female clerk told him it looked nice. He likes it. He beats on people for looking. Toma K. Game's Description 5th grade boy at Meiko Elementary School. Friends with Nami Kamishiro. Says he met a man who claimed to be a spy. Seems to be from a good home, but he has some sort of problem. To make a young boy like this pull weapons on adults shows Silent’s terror. Due to his Silent infection, he gained the power to read people’s minds. He’s too young. He’ll have a hard time … There’s been a report that he’s in love with Nami Kamishiro. He apparently likes her smile. He’ll be a big manly man someday. Although he is still young, he soon became able to master his new found powers, which is impressive. I hope he uses his power for good. Tomoyo Hirooka Game's Description The caretaker of the Kisaragi City Civic Hall. Was once married, but is now divorced. Loves money and pretty boys. Women like her usually only think of men as objects. Poor old hag. She likes to hang out in front of the bank or Civic Hall and talk to men who pass by and seem to have money. Most men ignore her. The fact that she went for Yuzi Okura shows that she will go after any man with money. She knows no love, only money. Yumiko Sakarai Game's Description Owner of South End. Older woman who loves movies. She seems to have realized that Atsuki has some special power. She was the assistant of the famous Japanese film director Hiroki Uemura. The two made many wonderful films together. Hiroshi T. Game's Description Breeds cats and dogs at Tazaki Industries. He’s human garbagehe never cares for animals and barely feeds them enough to live. He only became a breeder because he heard that he could make lots of money doing it. He doesn't care about animals. He abuses animals and his family as well. A total waste of life and space. Was it because of Silent? Or was he just a horrible person? Shigeru Enokida Game's Description Manager of Kisaragi Post Office. Always has something in his breast pocket. What is it? Apparently he likes clay dolls. He always carries one in his pocket wherever he goes. Its name is Kee-chan. Kee-chan likes incense, so Enokida burns it every day, to the point where visitors get headaches. Enokida believes that Kee-chan has some kind of powers, and refuses to stay away from him. Real happy guy. Always being messed around with by Nami Kamishiro and Melody. He really cares about the two, and Nami makes him feel good. Personality Enokida is a kind-yet-strange man. He takes care of Melody and is friends with Nami Kamishiro. People say that Mr. Enokida is always getting into different religions and will decorate the post office with whichever one he's currently obsessed with. During the game, he burns a lot of incense that apparently smells bad to most people. He cares deeply for Nami and worries about her when she disappears. He's kind to animals and helps out whenever he can, although his idea of helping is usually to wish Kee-Chan's powers to assist others. Kee-Chan Kee-Chan is Mr. Enokida's clay doll that he keeps in his pocket. He holds conversations with Kee-Chan, and seems to believe the doll speaks to him. He says Kee-Chan has "golden power" that makes people feel better. Kunio Hoshino Game's Description Owner of the Day & Night convenience store. Scary. Clean freak. Real bastard. He yells at anyone; kids, adults, whoever. He’s not very smart. Why won’t his shop close down? As revenge, the children at Meiko Elementary have been dirtying his windows on their way home. is also a veteran. Shunichi Inagaki Game's Description Owner of live house at Deep Sea. Flashy shirts, swanky hat and whiskers. Should be a ladies’ man, but that talk… He has a really good sense when it comes to music. Wanting his support, many young bands come to him for help. He is sometimes seen hanging around Sweet Ring, but never goes inside. Nobody knows what he’s up doing there. He finally went into Sweet Ring, but he blushed up and ran away almost instantly. What is it he wants? Maybe he’s in love…? When he’s surprised, he lets out a high-pitched voice and his way of speaking gets girly. He apparently loves Akira or his dad. When the town went crazy, he ran around screaming like a girl, but beating down crazy men with his bare hands. He was pretty hardcore. Razzly Portman Game's Description A fashionable journalist and newscaster for Seagull. She’s a friend of Mika Nozaki. Seems nice but is strong-willed. A powerful woman. On her days off, she enjoys talking to Kisaragi townspeople in front of Seagull. But because of her hard schedule, it’s rare. Since she’s on TV, she takes really good care of her skin. She also does yoga and rarely has time to sleep after work. She’s now the newscaster at Seagull News. She really looks after Mika Nozaki, and has a very kind heart. Assuming that no one wants to watch “regular news,” she thinks of new ways to do the show every day. She’s a real pro newscaster. Sayuri Makino Personal Data A Kisaragi High School student from Class 3. She is a great student but has problems speaking to people that she does not feel close to. In Mika's opinion, she is a 'dubious'-type of girl; but Rui corrected her by saying it should be 'studious'-type of girl. She is a Virgo. She likes the shop Pumpkin Witch, anime, computers, drawing comics, games and birds. She is often seen in the PC Room with Shinji Naruse. Her parents are exporters, making them pretty rich. Game's Description A junior at Kisaragi High School. Though a great student she’s a bit headstrong. She probably won’t speak if you’re not close to her. She likes the shop Pumpkin Witch and is often seen there after class. She likes games and anime, and has Meilin make orders. She met Shinji Naruse in the Computer Lab and learned about PCs. She’s no hacker, but she prints out a lot of pictures and seems to enjoy it. Kenichi Mido Personal Data The owner and baker of the pastry shop Sweet Ring and Akira's father. He's very close with Mika and initially ignores his son. He often gets into fights with Akira but deep down he cares dearly for him. Game's Description The owner of Sweet Ring And Akira Mido’s father. He’s close with Mika Nozaki, but ignores his son. Wonder what’s going on there…? He speaks to his son harshly but actually worries about him. He’s a typical father. It’d be good if he realized some things must be said. He seems to be a tad different now that Akira’s better. He still speaks harshly, but his eyes are brighter. He seems to be a good dad. For some reason he’s felt really cold of late. He said he felt eyes on him but when he went outside there was no one out there. Why is that…? He rears his son properly just like a mother would and looks forward to his future. What a perfect dad. Seems to be happy. Anan T. Game's Description Owner of TOYBOX arcade. He wears a bandanna and a funky anime shirt. He looks like a complete geek. He wears a shirt with a faded print, so when’s he gonna change clothes? Maybe there’s some kind of meaning in that shirt...? He sometimes hangs out in front of Pumpkin Witch. He stares at Meilin most of the time. If seen, please report him to the police. Lt. Tanaka Game's Description Seems to be clueless. His inability to act fast raises doubt. Why is he so panicked? Maybe he sees something that other people don’t...? If he carries tea he spills it all over his papers. He also staples his papers so that nobody can read them. There’s something up … The serial killings can be called the biggest mystery of the century. Was everything just an act? If so, he must be a great actor. Big surprise… Takuya I. Game's Description A junior at Kisaragi High. He smiles a lot but something seems to be off. Like he’s not really wanting to smile… Hmm… He walks with a dangerous notebook. If he doesn’t write the names of people he doesn’t like, he’ll forget. He should blow off some steam. Seems as if he likes women and often speaks to Honoka Hino and Sayuri Makino. He hates popular guys. What a creepy guy… { Often referred to as "mushroom" } Suzu K. Game's Description A rosy-cheeked, text-sending nurse of internal medicine. She excels at remembering faces, too. Wonder just who she’s texting to...? She seems to like attractive guys and often speaks with them. But the talks do not work and the guys split. What does she talk about? A friend of Honoka, they often hang out. But while they talk, Honoka often seems mad. Just what does she talk about? On her days off, she hits the town and is seen at the Pumpkin Witch shop. She has an extensive collection of panda goods in her room. When people get rowdy she seems to remember Honoka’s words and escorts patients to safety. She may seem weak, but she’s a pretty good nurse. is also obsessed with "forbidden love," her favorite pairing being Hibiki{x}Ryo Ai Handa Personal Data A college student who works part time at Tohodo while Ryo is at school. She is often bossing Ryo around, and has no interest in old literature which makes Ryo wonder why she works there. Wears an apron and has her green hair up in a clip. She is able to remember things about books very well, but doesn't utilize her knowledge. Game's Description A college kid working at Tohodo. She tends the store while the owner is at school. A cute girl, she seems popular among her ‘fans.’ often criticizes Ryo's inability to handle sales, his forgetfulness, and his tendency to lock himself out of his own shop. She seems to worry about not having a boyfriend due to working alot. She wonders if she'll find someone one day. Aww... When the store owner fumbles she gets angry and yells, but deep down she likes him. She doesn't think before she speaks though. Trivia Although Ai has a few lines in the game, she only makes a physical appearance in special unlockable scenes. Edward Steiner An old man that owns Kisaragi's AMS Bank. He is also a famous writer who published the book Phantom. Hibiki met him during his study aboard. It is later revealed he is the leader of the group PHALANX that aims to live cooperatively with Silent. He kills Reiji Takano and nearly destroys Shinji's mind but is later defeated by Atsuki and his mind crushed by Liu Yee. Game's Description The owner of AMS Bank and also the person Ryo was mailing. Very old and polite, and likes old stuff. Likes to take walks around the city during his free time. Especially likes looking at the sea from Rainbow Hill. Main member of Phalanx, the anti-Fort organization. Wanted to coexist with Silent but was not able to. Knew Chief Ray.